Darkness in the Light
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: "You are a Nobody" "Oh wow thanks" Before Roxas, came Narxtia whose presense changed the Organization forever. During the process she learns the dangers and secrets of her and of Roxas himself. This is her story. Love triangle between Axel, Zexion, and OC
1. Prolouge: Beginning

_Author's Note: oh plot bunnies plot bunnies oh how I hate you :P Buttt after reading one of The Waterbender's stories (which was hilarious ;)) I'm putting two of my stories on a hiatus right now (cuz I honestly can't think of the plot) _

_This is going to be a love triangle between OC, Axel, and Zexion more or less. _

_Oh and yes, you may laugh at the name. Couldn't think of a good one cuz my name's too damn long :O_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I really wish I did!_

Day 100:

"Narxtia."

"Hmm?" Narxtia was peacefully lying on the couch. She opened one eye and immediately stood up. "Xemnas." Then a realization hit and she stifled a small giggle. "You called me Narxtia again."

Xemnas' face turned crimson red but he quickly shook it off causing Narxtia to burst out laughing. Despite his orderly attitude, even her nickname was rubbing off on him. "Don't you dare laugh at your superior, Chinarxtis!"

Narxtia made a face at the name. "Honestly, Xemnas, that's a horrible name. I wonder why my Somebody had such a long one."

"We had this conversation before."

"Yes. Yes. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"There has been an issue with the number of Heartless' lately. Would you—"

"Mind taking care of them?" Narxtia sighed. "Sure. Whatever pleased you, superior."

Xemnas only nodded and proceeded to walk away. "Oh, Narxtia?" He seemed to be fully aware that he was calling her by her nickname.

"Yes?"

"Will you be needing a partner? It is a difficult task after all."

Narxtia thought for a moment. "No, I can do it myself.

Xemnas nodded again and walked out leaving Narxtia free to take a small nap before leaving.

_Narxtia's POV_

_Where am I? _"Ugh." I woke up and realized that I was in a forest. _How…did I get here? _Frantically looking around, I realized that there was no sign of life. _Okay okay… I was heading to get some supplies for our trip… How the hell did I end up here? _

I heard a rustle and immediately stood up searching for any sign of life. "Hello?" I yelled out.

A strong grip came down on my shoulder and I had to keep myself from screaming and attacking the person behind me.

I was spun around to face a red headed man. He studied me for a moment for asking, "Who are you?"

I glared at the stranger. _Should I tell him? He could be…_ I look at his face. _ A rapist? But he's the only person I see here…maybe he knocked me out and dragged me here? Oh my god! I'm not ready for this!_

"Anyone there?" There was a slight irritation on his voice. "Why do I always have to get stuck with the icky jobs?" He muttered.

My head shot up. "Maybe you should tell me who _you_ are first! Why I'm I here? How did I get here?"

The man sighed and looked at the sky as if expecting something to happen. "Look, kid."

I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed again. "The name's Axel." He pointed a finger to his head. "Got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes but I felt like I needed to trust him despite the fact that he might be a pervert and all… "I'm Christina…"

"Pretty name."

"Thanks."

He then looked me over and his eyes widened. "You're a Nobody."

"Oh wow thanks."

Ignoring the remark, Axel took a hold of my arm. "Come with me."

"Hell no! Tell me where I am first!"

Axel made a face. "You're in the forest next to Twilight Town."

"I'm…where?"

Obviously too annoyed to answer any questions, Axel gave my arm another tug. "Just come with me. I need to take you to someone."

"How do I know that you won't hurt me or anything?"

Axel turned around and gave me a sympathetic look. "Just trust me okay?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I'm a Nobody too."

Well that just made a whole load of sense. Yet I decided arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere. I'll just tell whoever he's taking me to that he has the wrong person.

"Fine," I said and stopped resisting.

With a relieved sigh, he held his other arm up and a dark…portal opened.

"Oh! What is that?"

He didn't answering and pulled both of us through it.

We ended up in a huge room of people sitting on…really really tall chairs? Is that possible? I looked around for something resembling a ladder but could not find one.

"You found her, Axel. I'm impressed," said a loud booming voice.

Axel shrugged. "Acts like all the new Nobodies... a bit feistier though."

The booming voice came from an older looking, silver haired man sitting on the highest chair. He directed his attention to me. "Tell me your name."

"Why do you have to know?"

"It was not a request, it was a command."

I narrowed my eyes, obviously annoyed. Who the hell is he telling me what to do? Yet I sighed and complied. There was no use making trouble. "Christina."

Right when I said my name, the letters formed in the air in front of the man. In his hands formed the letter X and he shot it into the jumble of letters. The letters swirled around until it formed a word.

"You're new name is Chinarxtis."

There was a cough and even I was too dumbfounded by the name to wonder why he gave me a new one.

I opened my mouth, "What—"

"The hell is that name? I already forgot how to pronounce it."

I looked over at the person who spoke and realized that it was Axel.

"Then what do you suppose we call her," a sandy-haired boy asked.

Axel thought for a moment and with a smiled said, "Narxtia."

"Her Somebody's name doesn't have two A's."

"But it does sound better doesn't it?"

Everyone slowly agreed and even the silver haired man seemed to have second thoughts about the first name.

"Hold on!" I yelled, "What are you guys trying to do? My name is Christina! Not Chi—whatever nor is it Narxtia!"

"You're a Nobody," the silver haired man said.

"What the hell is that?"

"It means that you have no heart inside you. The memories you have are from your Somebody which is Christina."

"H-how…did I become a Nobody."

"Christina turned into a heartless… oh don't worry, she's fine now. However, when she turned into a heartless, a copy of her was created and that copy is you."

"A-are all of you guys the same?"

Everyone nodded. "Organization XIII's purpose is to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"And…what does it do?"

"When it is completed… we will finally have hearts of our own."

I looked down. All this time I had believed that I had a heart. Now that I've been told that I don't have one, suddenly there's an empty feeling inside of me.

"Chinarxtis."

"It's Narxtia!"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you aware of what your power is?"

"My power?"

"Vexen?"

A blondish-brown haired man nodded and replied, "I can sense a lot of darkness coming from her."

"Can you tell what it is?"

Vexen shook his head and turned his attention to a blue-haired man. "Any guesses, Zexion?"

Zexion looked at me, his eyes narrowing as he tried to guess where this…darkness was coming from. He then sighed and shook his head. A book formed in his hands and suddenly, I was surrounded by dark creatures.

"Wah—"

The first creature attacked and I jumped out of the way in time. I glared at Zexion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing an experiment," Vexen answered for him.

Another two creatures attacked me and I nearly had enough time to dodge. I turned back to the people still sitting on their chairs while nearly avoiding another attack._ Why the hell are they just sitting there?_

A creature in front of me positioned itself to attack but this time I turned and found myself surrounded. They all ran towards me at the same time and I found myself too scared to jump. _Holy Crap what do I do?_

I closed my eyes and felt my body move. I heard clapping and opened my eyes to find a huge black scythe in my hand and the "creatures" disappearing as if they were illusions or something.

"Good work with your illusions, Zexion," Axel said.

_Wait…_

"Those were just…."

"That's right," Zexion said, "I can create illusions at will."

Before I could yell at him in anger, the silver haired man interrupted. "Those creatures you 'fought' at first are called Heartless'."

Curiosity overtook my anger and I found myself asking, "What are they for?"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts. You see if we kill them, then their hearts will go into Kingdom Hearts."

"So why do you need me?"

The man looked at my scythe. "We aren't quite sure of your true powers yet but only the right person can free the hearts from the Heartless'."

"And that person is?"

"Someone with a special power; someone with a Keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

The man shook his head and turned to the rest of the people. "Meeting adjourned. Axel, show her to her room. Oh and Chinarxtis?"

"It's Narxtia for crying out loud!"

"Yes?"

He studied me carefully. "This is your new home now. Us Nobodies are hated and have no place to go. If you do what I tell you to, then you will find your stay here quite enjoyable."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything and quickly nodded instead.

"Good, my name is Xemnas by the way. If you need anything or have any questions, ask anyone here."

"Yes…sir."

With a nod of approval, he took his leave…through another dark portal. Everyone else besides Axel left the same way.

Axel teleported down and gave me a smile. "Well, Narxtia, welcome to your new home."

I looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Follow master's orders and you're fine."

"When will he give me orders?"

"Whenever he wants." Axel scratched his head. "When you're ready to properly fight, missions are given out almost everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yep. Not too fun if you ask me but," he shrugged, "what can you do. Now follow me."

"Ah wait one moment."

"Yea?"

"Mind describing to me that Zexion person?"

_End Dream_

"Narxtia!"

Narxtia jumped out of her sleep and quickly stood up again. "Sorry, boss. Overslept."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "Just go do your mission."

"Yes, sir." She opened a portal and ran off.

_cc._

_Ahhh first chapter and already writer's block blehhh _

_Well I'm trying to decide whether to leave this story with a happy ending or a sad ending. If you have any preferences or ideas please leave them in your reviews and you will be much appreciated!_


	2. Icing on the Cake

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts you say? Nope, I don't own it.

Day 2:

_Mind describing to me that Zexion person?_

_Oh him? Why? You holding any grudges? He was only doing that to test you, you know._

_Yea, I know but is he always like that?_

_Hmm he's usually really quiet and reserved. Don't worry he's harmless._

_Good to know…_

Narxtia rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. _Right this is my second day here…. _She glanced at the black coat hanging on a coat hanger on the doorknob. Glancing around the room, she noticed an empty bookshelf, closet, and a desk…enough to ensure that her new life here is comfortable…

Narxtia scoffed at the irony of it while slipping on her coat and heading out her door. The reality of being a Nobody still hasn't fully hit her yet. The fact that she can summon that black scythe from the other day just totally confused her. As she thought about it, a feeling came over her right arm and she found herself holding the scythe again.

"What…" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Heya, still trying to figure out your powers?"

Narxtia spun around to face Axel. "I don't get it… how did I get this?" She held up her scythe.

Axel scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Hmm how should I put it … I guess you can say that it travels over from your Somebody."

"Huh?"

"Well your weapon depends on your Somebody's personality."

"Christina was never a dark person."

"But she could have held dark feelings. Hurt, Betrayal, Hate… they all count."

"Oh… what's your weapon?"

Axel summoned two red chakrams.

Narxtia smiled. "Then I guess your Somebody must have been a hot head."

Axel couldn't help but snicker. "I suppose you're right."

With that they both headed to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Chinarxtis," a blue haired man greeted, "I'm Saix."

"It's Narxtia," Axel muttered causing Narxtia to stifle a laugh.

Everyone at the table introduced themselves as Narxtia was seated near the end next to a blonde girl who curtly introduced herself as Larxene.

Narxtia looked around. "Where's Xemnas?"

"He has more important duties to attend to," Saix explained.

"Even more important than eating?"

"Don't question the superior's motives."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence until Saix spoke up. "Today, I'm pairing you with Zexion."

Narxtia glanced at Zexion. "What for?"

"For training."

"I see…"

After breakfast, Saix said something to Zexion who nodded quietly in response. He then turned to Narxtia. "Make sure you listen to what he tells you to do."

"Of course. Wouldn't think of disobeying," Narxtia replied sarcastically.

Zexion only rolled his eyes and summoned a dark portal. "Follow me."

Narxtia followed him through and found them in a peaceful looking town.

"This is Twilight Town. It's the perfect place to train…" he went on lecturing about the area and the types of Heartless lurking around.

"Hey," Narxtia piped in hardly focusing on his lecture, "what's your power? Is it that illusion thing you did yesterday?"

Obviously annoyed at having his lecture interrupted, Zexion gave a curt nod before opening his mouth to continue.

"Is that how you fight? How do you fight with illusions?"

Zexion gave her an irritated look. "My power extends beyond mere illusions. Now if you'll please…"

"What is it?"

"Shut up," he snapped loudly and Narxtia was more than willing to comply. For the rest of the day, the atmosphere between them was tense. Narxtia did as she was told and even used her scythe for the first time to kill some Heartless.

Hours later, Narxtia could barely kill anymore Heartless much less stand up straight.

Zexion nodded in approval. "Hey," he said.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry …about earlier."

"It's fine. It was mainly my fault anyways." Narxtia looked like she couldn't care less about his apology. Sleep and food was the only thing on her mind.

Sighing he turned as if to open the dark portal. Instead, he stopped in his tracks and glanced at the clock tower looming behind them. Taking her hand, he started for a nearby store. "Follow me."

"Where are we...Hey!" Narxtia protested as Zexion practically dragged her up to the store, bought two popsicles and then the tower.

When they finally made it to the top, Narxtia violently shook her arm free. "What the hell, Ze—woah." She had turned around and found herself looking at a magnificent sunset.

"You've never seen a sunset before?"

"Of course I have well err my Somebody has but none of them were like this," Narxtia gaped in awe.

Zexion shifted uncomfortably. "Then let's come here every day."

"Every day?"

"Yea…meet here after our missions and watch the sunset… it's like…icing on a cake." He handed her a popsicle.

Narxtia cocked her head to one side. "Icing on a cake?" She took a bite out of her popsicle and her eyes widened. "This is delicious!"

"Yea…like how icing makes the cake better, this," Zexion motioned to the now fading sunset, "makes our day better." He glanced at Narxtia who was now gaping at the popsicle. "That's called sea-salt ice cream by the way."

Narxtia smiled at Zexion who turned away in embarrassment. "Thanks. You're a lot much friendlier than you let on, Zexion. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Zexion seemed taken-back by the question and for the longest time, didn't have anything to say.

The sun had set soon after their conversation and they spent another several minutes in silence.

"We should…uh…get back," Narxtia said awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh right…yea…"

Day 12:

Despite her constant pleas to be allowed to do a mission on her own, Saix still insisted on a partner. This time, she had Axel.

"So uh," Axel scratched his head, "I haven't had a conversation with you since your first day. How was the mission with Zexion?" He threw his chakrams at a Heartless.

Narxtia swung her scythe at another Heartless and flushed at the memory of the first time they watched the sunset together. "It was nice." They had both continued to meet at the clock tower after their missions and spent the rest of the day eating their popsicles in silence and watching the sun set.

"Nice?" Axel said incredulously.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Hmm," Axel thought for a while, "I guess for a while…no more than a while but then again we've never had much of a conversation." He shrugged. "Never had much of an opinion of him either."

"I think he's nicer than he lets on."

That just added to Axel's confusion. He stopped short in his tracks and nearly bumped into another Heartless. He quickly killed it before asking, "Nice? Him? What did he say or do to you?"

Narxtia blushed again. "Err nothing much… I mean he didn't say much. We watched the sunset together."

"Sunset?" Axel sighed, "No wonder you're always coming back late. I've been wondering if the missions were really that hard."

"Oh shut it, Axel," Narxtia threw her scythe at a Heartless floating behind Axel. "He calls it icing on the cake."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well like how icing makes the cake better," Narxtia stopped trying to remember Zexion's exact words, "watching the sunset makes our day better."

Axel threw his chakrams at the last Heartless that was lurking in the corner. "Well this mission's done. Wanna go back?"

Narxtia glanced at the clock tower. "I was going to meet Zexion."

"Ah, okay. Have fun," Axel turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" He turned and gave her an inquiring look.

"Why don't you join us?"

Axel snickered. "With you guys? You I'm completely okay with but with him?" He glanced at the cloaked figure making his way to the edge of the tower.

"He's not bad you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"You don't even know him that well though." She too glanced up at the tower and realized that Zexion had spotted them and had an idea of what was going to happen next.

"And you do?"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Yay but first," Narxtia motioned to the nearby store, "let's get something to eat."

They soon were making their way up the tower with their popsicles and an extra one for Zexion.

Zexion had his back turned to them when they finally made it to the top.

"Hey, Zexion."

"Hi."

"We have popsicles," Axel said not noticing his sulky attitude and offered a popsicle to Zexion.

Zexion barely looked at his treat before taking it.

Narxtia took a seat next to Zexion and Axel took a seat by her side.

"Sorry," she whispered, "You're upset aren't you?"

Zexion shook his head and took a bite out of this popsicle.

Axel, obviously not noticing the conversation, took a bite out of his popsicle and stared at it in wonder.

"Something wrong, Axel?"

Axel turned to them, his face was beaming. "This is delicious."

Narxtia fell back in a fit of laughter and even Axel noticed that Zexion couldn't help but smile.


	3. Light Experiment

_Omg I'm soo sorry for being away from FF for such a long time! I promise that from now til the summer ends, I'll (try) continue updating! _

_xx._

Day 20

Finally after days of training and completing pointless missions with a partner, Saix finally gave into Narxtia's pleas and allowed her to go on a mission by herself.

"Just don't mess it up," Saix had warned the day before.

In the morning, Narxtia and Axel were having their own little cheerful congratulations walk down to the lobby area.

"Being happy about such a stupid thing," Zexion muttered as they both literally danced to where an annoyed Saix was waiting.

"You will be fighting off some Heartless in the forest near Twilight Town. Is that good enough for you?" Saix didn't say that with the sneer that Narxtia had expected. Instead, he did something that surprised her and Axel even more. His face softened a bit. "Be careful."

Narxtia smirked. "Worried about me?"

As if flipping the switch, Saix's cold demeanor came back and he scoffed. "Of course not…we can't afford to lose a Nobody several days after we found her."

Narxtia rolled her eyes. "So when can I go?"

As if answering her question, Saix opened a portal next to him.

"Good luck," Axel said and even Zexion gave her a little thumbs up.

Narxtia took a deep breath and stepped through the portal to find herself in the forest that Axel had found her in.

"So I just run around killing every Heartless I see until all of them are gone…seems easy enough," Narxtia said out loud to herself.

And that's what she did for the next couple hours…. Killing every Heartless in sight until there seemed to be no more.

Narxtia sighed and her scythe vanished. She was obviously exhausted but soon realized that it was still pretty early. She glanced at the exit of the forest. Were Axel and Zexion already done as well?

Then she heard it. A soft buzzing was coming from somewhere near her. She spun around to find a creature floating around behind her. It resembled a Heartless but something was different. There was no sign of darkness in it. Instead, it's so called core was more like an orb of light.

Suddenly, Narxtia felt a sharp pain in her head and stumbled backwards. The creature took that as a signal to attack. It charged forward and barely missed Narxtia.

Still wincing from the constant pain, Narxtia summoned her scythe. However, her scythe looked more like an illusion than the weapon she grew to know so well.

_What the hell is going on?_

Still she swung the scythe like at the creature expecting to at least scare it off. Nothing happened. The creature attacked again and this time, it didn't miss.

Narxtia fell back, her head still hurting. She could feel a bruise forming in the spot that the creature attacked.

As the creature turned around to attack again, Narxtia noticed that its light core…had a bit of darkness in it. Did she do that? She slowly got up and swung her scythe at it again and saw a bit more darkness in the core.

"So is that how I defeat you?" She sneered and raised her scythe again...but it vanished.  
>"Wha-" The creature attacked again and again. Narxtia tried and tried again to summon her scythe and had succeeded but only for a few seconds until it vanished. The only thing she could do was attempt to protect herself. Soon the pain her body was going through exceeded the pain in her head. "What. The. Hell," she said before slowly passing out.<p>

When she woke up, the sky was already dark but not dark enough that she couldn't see anything. There was no sign of the creature anywhere. Perhaps it had been finally satisfied after she passed out.

_Damn I need to get back._

Getting back to the portal seemed to take forever. Every muscle in her body cried out in pain. Her head was surprisingly clear of any pain but was swarming with questions.

_What was that thing?_

_Why couldn't I use my weapon?_

_What was with its core?_

With the little energy she had left, she managed to summon her scythe. It was like the normal scythe she had used so many times.

xx.

Saix paced back and forth in the lobby are and cursed under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have let that girl go alone so early."

Suddenly, the portal opened and Narxtia came crawling through. Suddenly there were gasps and Saix had come running to her. Apparently everyone was in the lobby area….almost everyone. Where were Zexion and Axel?

"Are you alright? What happened?" Saix asked quickly as he surveyed her wounds, "did a Heartless do this to you?"

"Narxtia?" Demyx asked in surprise and slowly stepped forward.

Even Xemnas had stepped forward. What he was doing in the lobby Narxtia had no idea but the look on his face did not register worry. There was something oddly unnerving about the look he gave her. It was as if he was only looking at an experiment not a fellow Nobody. "Chinarxtis, this isn't the doing of a normal Heartless is it?"

Narxtia shook her head and winced at the pain that came from it.

Suddenly, another portal opened and Axel and Zexion stepped through it arguing.

"It's your fault she didn't show! I bet she got tired of your moodiness!"

"I believe she got tired of your cockiness."

"Why I oughta—"

Only then did they notice all the eyes that were on them and the wounded Narxtia lying on the floor.

"Narxtia!" Both of them yelled out and rushed over to her side.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "And where have you two been?"

"We were ah," Axel started but was having difficulty coming up with a believable story.

"We were looking for Narxtia," Zexion said calmly.

"And why were you doing that?"

"Axel was worried about her…being that it was her first mission."

Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Strange," Saix said, "I don't recall putting you two together in a mission."

"No but you put us both in Agrabah. We simply bumped into each other."

Saix did not look convinced but didn't bother arguing any further. "Vexen," he said, "go mend Narxtia's wounds."

"I'll do it," Zexion interjected. Again, all eyes were on him.

"You?" Vexen scoffed.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "Remember the last person you helped?"

The others shuddered at the memory and Demyx looked a bit sick.

Vexen sighed and gave in. "I wasn't going to do any experiments but whatever. You can have her." The way he said it made Narxtia blush a bit despite the fact that her body was still screaming in pain.

Zexion had obviously noticed the pain on her face. "Let's get her out of here. I'll take care of her." No one argued. Narxtia was carried to a small room near the end of the hall. She was placed on a bed next to a tray of things that she hoped would not be used on her.

"This is Vexen's….room for patients…" Zexion said with a bit of disgust in his voice, "we would…fix it if we had more munny." He looked at Narxtia. "Axel was worried."

"And you weren't?"

Zexion refused to answer and Narxtia couldn't help but laugh.

Her eyes might have been tricking her but she thought that for a split moment, Zexion had smiled.

xx.

The next morning, Saix decided that he, Axel, and Zexion would go investigate the "Light Heartless". After an argument of whether Narxtia was well enough to go on a mission, Saix finally relented and sent her with Larxene on an easy recon mission much to both of the girls chagrin.

They completed the mission in less than a few hours and Larxene had forced Narxtia to stay in her room with her until the others came back.

"Orders from Saix," Larxene said before pushing Narxtia in and locking the door behind her.

Narxtia scowled and took a look at the room. It was like her room except there were a few books scattered here and there. "Where did you get these?"

Larxene shrugged and sat down on her bed. "Picked them up while going around Twilight Town."

"Really?"

"Yea, now go mind your own business, you brat."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Larxene rolled her eyes as if talking to a child, "I have seniority so I get to boss you around." Then, she smiled. "Just kidding. I'm not that cruel."

Narxtia scoffed and sat next to Larxene. "Whatever. I bet I can outsmart you anytime."

"Of course and I'll bet that I can outsmart you anytime."

"Doubt it."

"Brat."

"Keep saying that. It won't come true."

"Already has."

Narxtia leaned back onto the bed. "Do you guys ever…well think of having fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yea, I mean all we do every day is missions."

"It's for Kingdom Hearts," Larxene said matter of factly.

"Doesn't mean you can't ever have fun."

"You talk like you have a heart."

"You don't need a heart to have fun."

"Xemnas wouldn't like it," Larxene said.

"You never seemed like the type to follow orders."

"You're right. I'm not the type but…." Larxene didn't finish.

"And it's not like Xemnas will find out. I me—"

"What about what you, Axel, and Zexion have been doing these past several days?"

"Wha—"

"Don't pretend that you don't know. Saix is on to you three and so is Xemnas. Take my advice. Stop whatever you guys are doing."

"Why?"

Larxene looked away. "It'll just get in the way…"

"I don't see anything wrong…"

"Believe me…just…stop…"

"Whatever…" Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room became awkward. Narxtia wanted to get out badly. She wanted to go after some Heartless. Maybe if she asked Larxene…

Larxene noticed the look on Narxtia's face and shoot some lightning past it. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Huh?"

"I know you. You want to go after that creature you saw yesterday."

"But.."

"Forget it."

"Weren't you bored of that recon mission? Don't you want to go kill some things?"

"Shut up will you?"

"We don't have to go to Twilight Town if you're scared of getting caught."

Larxene then sat up. "I guess you're right. Tell you what! Let's go to Agrabah alright?"

Wow that was easy.

Larxene stood up and made a portal appear. "You go first."

Narxtia nodded and stepped through. She stepped into darkness. "Eh? Where are we?" Suddenly, the portal closed behind her. "Larxene?" As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was in a room. Something about the room seemed really familiar….oh hell no. Narxtia found the light switch and turned the light on. She was in her room.

_I'll bet that I can outsmart you anytime._

She went to the door and found it locked. "Larxene!"

She swore that she could hear Larxene laughing from the room next to her.

xx.

Xemnas looked up as three others enter the room. "Report?"

"We hunted down the creature and defeated it," Saix said.

"Anything unusual?"

"Besides that it was made of light, there was something wrong with its core. There was some darkness in it. I'm assuming that it was the doing of Narxtia."

"Hmm that can be a problem."

"How so?" Zexion asked.

"If the Nobody of the keyblade bearer does find his way to us, imagine the effect they would have on each other."

"Then are you going too…"

"It's too early to say."

"You can't just let her go?"

"I can't risk them running into each other…anyways, Saix, have you found the source of this creature?"

"I had a lucky guess," Saix said and motioned for someone to come in, "I believe the creator is Vexen."

Vexen walked in looking extremely proud of himself.

"So you created that creature?"

"Yes. I wanted to test something."

"Which was?"

"The effect light would have over darkness."

"That would have been highly obvious."

"Yes, but there's another reason," Vexen said, "I wanted to test how strong this 'Narxtia' is."

"By setting her up with light?" Axel was nearly seething.

Zexion didn't look too happy either. "Narxtia isn't for experiments."

"You seem to be quite fond of her aren't you?" Vexen retorted with a sly smile.

Now it was Zexion's turn to get angry but he refused to say anything.

"Zexion's right," Xemnas said surprising everyone, "No Nobody should be experimented on including Chinarxtis. You may leave now, Vexen. I will speak to you later."

As Vexen left, Xemnas looked at Axel and Zexion. "You two may also leave."

As they left, Saix teleported to one of the high chairs. "There was a good intention to the experiment. You must admit."

"I realize that. The results; the core can tell us all we need to know."

"Then if the keyblade bearer…"

"If his Nobody shows signs of being affected…"

Saix stopped talking and dropped eye contact. Both of them knew that he was going to say next.

"We'll have to kill her..."

_cc._

_Well I think all of you guys noticed that Larxene was really OOC but I decided that before Roxas came, something would happen that would cause her to go crazy or just change her look on "life"._


	4. Watching the Sunset

Day 35

After several more days of doing simple missions with a partner, Saix finally decided that Narxtia was well enough to being doing missions on her own again.

"Be careful this time," he said before allowing her to open the dark portal.

Narxtia nodded and walked through the portal and found herself in Twilight Town.

"Alright all I need to do is kill some Heartless." She summoned her scythe and headed to the center of the town.

xx.

Axel and Zexion turned as Narxtia took her usual spot next to them.

"How did it go?" Axel asked.

"Nothing unusual happened I presume?"

"Nope, everything was normal."

"Good," Zexion said and handed Narxtia an ice cream bar.

"You know," Narxtia bit into her ice cream, "I wonder how it'll be like if everyone's up here…you know enjoying the sunset together."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see," Axel scoffed.

Zexion, however remained silent.

"What do you think, Zexion?"

Zexion shrugged. "It would take a miracle to have everyone up here."

They watched the sunset in silence and made sure to return to the castle separately.

"Hey, Zexion," Narxtia said as Axel stepped into the portal.

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't anyone want to have fun? I mean we have so much free time and its wasted sitting in our rooms."

Zexion stayed silent for a moment before answering, "It's…complicated…." With that, he summoned his own portal and stepped through.

After thinking about what he said, Narxtia too summoned a portal and stepped into it…. Only to find herself standing behind Axel and Zexion as Saix stood there staring suspiciously at them.

"Well," he said eyeing Narxtia as she came in, "nice of you to finally join us."

Narxtia didn't say anything for there was nothing to say. They got caught.

"Axel, Zexion, follow me. Narxtia, go back to your room."

Narxtia slowly nodded and reluctantly walked back to her room.

Saix turned to Axel and Zexion. "Why are you doing this…"

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun once in a while."

"You act like you have a heart."

"Isn't that what we're all trying to achieve?

"No…not like this…."

"What do you mean?" Zexion who had been silent had finally spoke up, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"What I'm saying is…." Saix took a breath, "You shouldn't become too close to Narxtia."

Both Zexion and Axel stopped. "You're not…"

"I hope not but just in case…you shouldn't get too close to her."

"That's not fair to her."

"I'm fully aware of that…"

"Hey," Axel said interrupting them, "why don't we all try it?"

"Try what?" Both Zexion and Saix gave Axel confused looks.

"Eating ice cream on the tower…together."

Saix didn't say anything but Axel just took it as a chance to keep talking. "I mean everyone should deserve a break…shouldn't they?"

"It's true but—"

"It was Narxtia's idea," Zexion said, "If we're going to… then shouldn't we at least make her happy?"

"I suppose…." Saix was almost at loss for words.

"I see that you've become quite fond of her," Xemnas said as he walked out from a secluded corner in the wall.

"Sir…"

"Don't worry, Zexion, I approve."

"You do?" All three of them said that at the same time, their shock and confusement was evident in their words.

Xemnas nodded. "Saix, go spread the message. We'll go for only one day."

"Yes, sir." As Saix walked away, Axel turned to Xemnas. "I don't think Zexion's the only one who has become fond of Narxtia."

"Don't misunderstand me, Axel, I'm just giving you three a chance."

"A chance of what?"

Xemnas gave the two a soft look. "To show us how it feels to have a heart."

xx.

"Honestly, Narxtia," Larxene said shaking her head as the two walked down to their rooms. Narxtia had bumped into her on the way and Larxene had immediately started chastising her. "I thought I told you to stop whatever you were doing with them."

"Do I look like the type to listen?" Narxtia smiled weakly.

"But," Larxene gave Narxtia a small smile, "I suppose you bring out a more human side of Zexion and Axel."

"Huh?"

"I mean no one has ever seen Zexion react that way when someone got hurt. True, no one was in a worse shape than you were but no matter how wounded we were, Zexion didn't seem like he cared. He really cares about you, doesn't he?" She added the last part with a sly smile.

Narxtia didn't respond for her mind was too busy thinking about the reasons and possibilities. When the realization hit, her face turned a bright shade of pink and she self consciously lowered her head.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh.

xx.

"I think I have it somewhere around here," Axel said looking through his stuff as Narxtia sat on his bed eyeing the junk that lay around her. Axel had told her that he had something to show her. Narxtia shook her head skeptically. Well, whatever it was, it was either gone or lying in a pile of junk.

Axel slumped onto the bed obviously upset. "God dammit! Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?"

"It's a secret."

"Well if you don't find it, I'll never know."

"I know that!"

Narxtia couldn't help but laugh. "Knowing you, you probably threw it away by accident or something."

Axel glared at her. "Oh so you like to laugh huh? I give you something to laugh about." Before she could react, Axel pinned her down onto the bed and started tickling her.

"Ax-Axe-l! S-Stop!" Narxtia had barely been able to form the words due to her laughing. After what seemed like an eternity, Axel finally stopped with a smug look on his face.

"Learned your lesson?"

She barely said yes before Demyx walked into the room. "Hey Saix wanted me to get you—" He stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Axel still had Narxtia pinned on the bed and Narxtia's clothes were ruffled from all the squirming. Her face was also flushed and she was still breathing pretty hard.

"Ah…" Demyx's face turned bright red. Even though he was deemed one of the more innocent members of the Organization, it didn't mean that he didn't know anything. "S-sorry for ah interrupting… I'll tell Saix to give you more time." Before Axel could explain, Demyx dashed out.

"Uhm…"

"We should go…"

"Yea…"

xx.

As Narxtia made her way up to the clock tower the very next day, she had expected total silence. However, as she approached the top, she noticed a lot of chatter. She turned the corner to find everyone either standing or sitting, eating ice cream, and looking off into the horizon.

"Heya, Narxtia," Xigbar said as she sat down next to Zexion.

"Heya, Xigbar," Narxtia said smiling as he took another bite of his ice cream.

Other members walked up to Narxtia, Axel, and Zexion and began chatting to them about how delicious the ice cream was.

When it was finally time for the sunset, everyone had stopped talking.

Narxtia looked around and for that moment, everyone seemed calm and satisfied. As she turned her attention back to the sunset, she noticed that it was brighter than usual. Perhaps it was congratulating them. She decided that if having everyone up here wasn't the most peaceful and relaxing time she had since joining the Organization, she didn't know what was.

_cc._

_Yesh chapter 4 done! Oh and for the tickling scene, I was wondering if I should add some fluff in and the idea just popped into my head. I couldn't help myself :) Anyways enjoy!_


	5. Day Off

_Gah I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time D: Junior year's been killing me –shot- _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever._

_xx._

Day 60

Narxtia woke up and eyed the darkness outside her window. It's strange, she thought, how the world that they lived in was always so gloomy. No wonder everyone has been to the clock tower again and again after that first time. Ever since that day, the clock tower always had at least two others up there chatting away.

Narxtia put on her cloak and smiled to herself. Despite their orderly fashion, the Organization was still like kids after all. As she stepped outside, she noticed how unusually quiet the castle was. She walked over to the kitchen where people usually would be and found Xaldin sitting on his usual seat and Xigbar was….cooking…

"Xigbar?"

"Hm? Oh heya, Narx!"

"Are you…cooking?"

"Yep! How do you want your eggs?"

"Huh?" Narxtia was far too surprised to even comprehend the question.

"Sunny side or scrambled?"

"Ah..err scrambled…" Narxtia took in Xigbar's appearance. He was definitely the last person that she'd expect to cook….and the last person to wear an apron.

"Nice apron," she said smiling.

Xaldin smirked as Xigbar's face turned bright red.

"I lost a bet," he retorted, glaring at Xaldin.

"You were foolish enough to challenge Luxord," Xaldin said, a smile playing on his lips, "You couldn't even bet Demyx at poker."

"Shut it, Xaldin," he finished cooking the eggs and motioned for Narxtia to bring over a plate.

"Where is everyone?" Narxtia asked after eating her eggs and looking around the empty table.

"Probably still in bed," Xigbar sighed, "Being the only person who can cook well is tiring."

"But…won't they be late for their missions?"

"Oh didn't Axel or Zexion tell you? Today's our day off."

"What?"

"Well whenever Saix and Xemnas have some important duties to attend to, we get a day off."

"What…what?"

"Sorry, I guess we forgot that you're a newbie. We'll post it next time, okay?" Xigbar smirked at Narxtia's disbelieving expression.

"Then..then…"

"What's wrong?"

"Argh!" Narxtia threw her hands in the air and stormed out leaving a smirking Xaldin and a laughing Xigbar, "Why the hell did I wake up so early?"

xx.

The morning after breakfast was uneventful since everyone else was still fast asleep. Narxtia threw herself back on to her bed and decided that she was too awake to get back to sleep. Sighing she went back out to the Grey Area and took to lodging on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Narxtia," Luxord said as he walked in, "Fine day to have a day off isn't it?"

Narxtia glanced out at the darkness outside of the castle for a moment. "I guess?"

He sat down beside her as Xigbar and Xaldin entered. "Hey, Xigbar. Nice to see you in that apron."

Xigbar's face flushed crimson and he pulled over a table and sat down opposite from Luxord. "I declare a rematch!"

Luxord shook his head. "Only fools never learn their lesson." He shrugged and took out some cards. "Shall we play a game of blackjack then?"

Narxtia sat up. "Can I play too?"

At this, Xigbar smirked. "Loser does a dare."

Narxtia shrugged. "Okay."

Luxord's smile broadened as he dealt out the cards. "Loser pranks Axel."

An hour or so later, Xigbar was holding a bucket of water and nervously standing in front of the door that was slightly opened. He eyed Narxtia and Luxord and scowled as they waved at him innocently.

"I hate you guys," he muttered and placed the bucket of water on top of the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Yes?" A girl's voice came from the room…but it was not Axel's…it was Larxene's.

"Wha—" Xigbar said in surprise before looking at the door. He looked back and found that Narxtia and Luxord had run for their lives laughing.

"Xigbar? Is that yo—" Larxene had opened the door letting the bucket of water fall onto her head. She stared at Xigbar for a second in confusion before smiling sweetly. "Xigbar…"

Xigbar gulped, "Y-yes, Larxene?"

Her sweet smile was replaced by a cold stare that sent a chill down his spine. "Run."

No one could say that they stayed asleep for long with Xigbar running from hall to hall screaming "Damn you guys!"with Larxene at his heel.

xx.

Demyx sat on his bed while lazily tuning his sitar when Narxtia knocked on the door. "Dem? You there?"

"Yep, I'm here, Narx."

Narxtia slowly walked into the room. "Can I stay here for a moment?"

"Sure, why?"

"Uhm…Xigbar's still looking for me."

Demyx sighed. "I was having a good dream before that maniac ran by."

Narxtia laughed. "What kind of dream was it?"

"I was on a concert stage rocking it out!" Demyx said enthusiastically and even jumped up onto his bed with his sitar as if to add emphasis.

"You should show me some of your songs!"

"Sure!" Demyx said smiling and launched into one of the cheesiest love songs ever.

Narxtia clapped slowly when Demyx was done.

Demyx smiled. "That was my first one! Now for another!"

"Ah… I just remembered I—"

"Hey, Demyx, is Narxtia in here?" Zexion asked as he opened the door to see the two of them sitting on the bed.

"Oh hey, Zexion!" Narxtia said almost too enthusiastically and went to the door. "Demyx was showing me some of his songs!"

"Yep! You wanna listen to some too? Zexion?"

"Ah.."

"He'd be delighted!" Narxtia said and pulled a scowling Zexion into the room.

After another song or two, Narxtia finally declared that they should go. "Show me some of your other songs next time! Okay?"

"Sure! Bring Zexion too!" Demyx said happy that he would finally have more than one person listen to him.

Zexion glanced at Narxtia as they headed down the hall and shook his head. "You shouldn't raise his hopes like that."

"What do you mean?" Narxtia said innocently, "I meant what I said."

"Right," Zexion said and shook his head again.

"Uhm.. so what exactly did you call me for?"

"Ah right. I wanted to show you something."

They went into her room which had the lights on and Zexion motioned for her to lie down on the bed.

"Wha—" Narxtia's face turned bright red. "Zexion….I don't…. I'm not… I…"

"I'm not going to rape you, you idiot."

"Ah….oh..kay…" Narxtia slowly lied down on the bed and when Zexion turned off the lights, she couldn't help but gasp.

The ceiling of his room held the night sky; something she had hardly seen ever since joining the Organization. The sky outside was dark but it didn't hold the stars; only darkness. The stars on the ceiling glimmered as if they were real and the sky itself made Narxtia feel like she was back in her Somebody.

"This is amazing, Zexion," she said as he lied down beside her, "did you make this yourself?"

"Mostly," he said, "Axel wanted to help so he got the supplies."

"Axel?"

"Yea," Zexion sighed, "He wouldn't let me out of his sight until I gave him something to do."

"Why?"

"Because this is for you."

"Me?"

"Yea…I figured that you miss the real night sky."

"How did you know?"

"You're always looking at the sky longingly. I just figured."

"Where is Axel by the way?"

Zexion shrugged. "I told him to stand guard while I went to get you. He probably ran off somewhere."

"When did you make this?"

"Well you were out of your room all day. It didn't take too long to do."

Narxtia smiled and sat up. "I never knew you had such a romantic side, Zexion."

If it wasn't for the darkness in the room, she would have been able to see Zexion's face turn bright red.

"W-who said that I was trying to be romantic?"

Narxtia couldn't help but laugh. She lied back down and looked at the "night sky" again. Neither of them had eaten dinner yet but neither of them cared. All they wanted to do was stare at the sky a little bit longer.

xx.

Day 71

"Narxtia," Saix said as she approached him, "we have a boss mission for you."

"A boss mission? For me?"

"Yes. We are sure that at this level, you are capable of handling this by yourself. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then. Good luck."

As Narxtia disappeared through the dark portal, Xemnas appeared at the entrance of the Grey Area and swiftly approached Saix.

"He will come soon. I can feel it."

"How soon, sir?"

"Very soon, Saix. Very soon. Before then, we must make the proper arrangements. Is Chinarxtis on her boss mission?"

"Yes, sir. Just as you requested."

"Very good, Saix, very good."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Have you decided on the name for the Keyblade's chosen?"

Xemnas thought for a moment and nodded.

"Roxas."


	6. Secrets

Day 96

A dark portal opens and a cloaked figure steps out. Saix slowly got up from his seat and approached the figure.

"Narxtia. Report."

Narxtia pulled off the hood and smiled widely. "The Antlion has been annihilated, sir."

Saix smiled as well. "Good, you're showing improvement." He turned to walk away. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll be facing the Ruler of the Sky in Neverland."

Narxtia nodded but when she remembered that Saix had his back turned to her, she said, "Of course, sir."

"No need to call me sir."

"Of course, Saix."

When he left, Narxtia collapsed on a nearby couch. For the past few weeks, Xemnas and Saix have been constantly throwing boss missions at her. True, she did want to prove herself to them but boss battle upon boss battle just too much for her to handle.

"Why me?" Narxtia said out loud before sighing and almost dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"I see Saix is trying to kill you."

"Huh?" Narxtia said in confusion before looking up and seeing Axel looking down on her with a smile. "Heya, Narxtia."

"Hey, Axel."

"You look tired."

"No duh," Narxtia said with a slight sneer.

Axel looked at Narxtia for a moment then turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Where—"

"I'll be back," Axel said leaving Narxtia looking at the exit with confusion.

True to his word, Axel came back in a few minutes completely changed into jeans and a plain white t-shirt. One hand held a small wallet and another hand held a small bundle of clothes.

"Wha—Ack!"

Axel interrupted her by throwing the bundle of clothes in her face. "Change," he said with a small smile, "We're going out."

"Wha—" Narxtia stared at him and then at the clothes.

"Don't ask. Just change," Axel said. "What's wrong? Go to your room and change." Suddenly, his smile became wider. "Unless…you want to change here."

Narxtia's face turned crimson red. "Wha—wha-" She gave him a hard shove before walking out into the hallway leaving a laughing Axel behind. "You idiot!"

xx.

Narxtia looked around Twilight Town. Everything was the same as always apart from the different clothing both of them were wearing. Axel had picked out another plain t-shirt and shorts for her. When she asked where he got the clothes, he had just smiled and shrugged. She glanced at Axel who was walking in front of her. He had promised her that he had something to show her. It's been an hour. She was losing hope.

"Uh, Axel?"

"Here we are!"

"…Where are we?"

They stood in front of a simple building that was on the far end of the town. On first look, there were about five people in there excluding the workers.

"It's a place that I often go to when there's nothing else to do. Oh and if they ask, my name's Eric alright?"

"Uhm sure…"

They went in and were greeted by the workers.

"Hey, man! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey, Sean!"

"Oh you brought a girl? What's her name?"

"This," Axel put an arm around Narxtia, "is Narxtia."

Narxtia waved politely. "So are you Ax—err Eric's friends?"

There was a short silence before all the workers including Axel were bursting out laughing.

"Wha—"

"Sorry, sweetheart, you've been tricked," a worker said pointing at Axel, "this guy is a local trickster."

Narxtia's face turned crimson red again and she punched Axel hard in the shoulder. "I hate you!"

Frustration soon quickly turned into laughter, however, as the workers quickly seated Axel and Narxtia at a table and almost as quickly served them the best food they've ever tasted.

After the meal, the two walked out laughing and waving goodbye to the workers.

"I have to get back to the castle," Axel said as they approached the clock tower.

"Alright," Narxtia said, "I'll catch up with you later."

Axel nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh uh, Axel?"

"Hm?"

Narxtia turned towards him and smiled. "Thanks for today."

Axel, in response, smiled back. "Anytime."

Narxtia slowly made her way up to the tower. The sun had set hours ago but it was still calming to stare at the night sky.

"Still miss the real thing?"

Narxtia looked around and saw Zexion appear at the stairs. She smiled, "I guess. There are no stars here. It's all pitch black."

Zexion silently took a seat next to her and looked up at the stars too. After a moment of silence, he stood up.

"Are you going back to the castle?" Narxtia asked.

Zexion shook his head and slowly extended a hand to Narxtia who slowly took it and stood up a bit confused. "Are we going somewhere?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Well forgive me for being curious as to where you're kidnapping me to."

A small, reluctant smile played on the edge of Zexion's lips as he shook his head. "Well then you're forgiven."

"How kind of you," Narxtia replied sarcastically.

They walked towards the forest and upon entering it, Narxtia felt apprehensive for it was where the Light Heartless had attacked her.

As if sensing her distress, Zexion stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "there's nothing here that would harm us."

"Al…right," Narxtia said reluctantly but nevertheless, followed Zexion into the forest. He led her further into the woods until they approached an opening which led to a tall hill.

"Both you and Axel seem to know this town really well."

"I guess. We've had a while to…become well acquainted with this town."

He led to the top of the hill and upon looking out from the hill, Narxtia gasped.

The view was like that of the clock tower's view but with the addition of several trees.

"I used to come here quite a lot. That is…until Xemnas started piling in the missions."

"What is with Kingdom Hearts?"

"Xemnas said that it will give us hearts when we complete it."

Narxtia looked at Zexion for a moment and then turned back to the view. "Isn't this enough?"

"Huh?"

"This. Doesn't this make you feel like you have a heart?"

Zexion was silent for a moment and after a while, he finally spoke up. "I guess it does." He smiled a little before saying, "With you here this place has become more peaceful."

"Don't start trying to be romantic with me," Narxtia said, also smiling.

Zexion let out a small laugh while in turn caused Narxtia to smile wider. It's only been a while but with him here, Narxtia was starting to enjoy the peaceful view as well.

Day 97

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yep. I'm all ready to go, Saix."

Saix nodded and opened a dark portal in which Narxtia stepped through before it closed.

Saix let out a small sigh. He didn't want to do this.

"Sorry, Narxtia," he whispered as he wrote down "LeechGrave" as the next boss Narxtia will face the next day.

xx.

In a clearing of the forest, a boy stood with a blank look on his face. A dark portal appeared in front of him and a man stepped out.

"Your name?" The man asked matter-of-factly.

The boy slowly shook his head in response.

The man raised his hand and suddenly, the name SORA appeared and flew around the boy. The man stopped the flow with a X.

The boy looked at the name that was now floating right in front of him before looking back up at the man who was now smiling widely.

"Roxas."


End file.
